simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
UCM
'Culture Mission' Through''' Faith, Morality, Law, Education we find Liberty and wisdom to build a better society and such is the cultural significance of the People of the UCM Empire. In this we prosper and are at peace with ourselves and others. Also Visit Our UCM Empire Government Page '''History May 2799 After a revolt led by the people. The people raided the capital and took hold of the current Empior Thesus IV. The curent leader was beheaded for his crimes against the people and a democratice state was established. May 2799 established the offical new goverment and the trial of the Emprior Thesus IV was conceded on the same day, thus giving a new hope to the people! But soon chaos arupted on the streets as angry mobs looted the street. Military Officals quickly had set up a Junta, and established peace and order, this would last nearly 95 years. Reformation Under Lewis B Clarke and General John Richards, UCM was finally reformed completely by 2893, The military then gave up all control of Government and the first elections elected Derek Dryfus I as President in 2896. Upon his first term, he reformed the transportation system especially amongst its ports and railroads. Then he turned towards the education system by establishing the first National College System, Where students who couldnt afford university can go for free, paid by the state. Also UCM was divided into 25 States, each with its own governor and name. Social-Republic Establishment Under President Derek Dryfus I, the people were suffering from the past regiem. Health care was not affordable and insurances were too high for the people. So in 2913, President Derek Dryfus I took over, creating state control of health care and insurances. The Cost reductions by the emlimiating the private sector health care and insuruance institutions reduced the cost of health care and insurances for the people in trial runs. The people of UCM were releved of the burdens that caused many outbreaks of disease and the cost reductions created refrandums that made our social-republic state in June of 2914. With the success of social insurances and social healthcare, the People of UCM came out in record numbers to support Derek Dryfus I and his reelection was successful in October of 2914. With election results 80% of the 92% who turned out, Voted for Derek Drfus I in the biggest election turn out in our history. Despite the resitance in the making of a social-republic for fear of another fascist goverment control, Derek Dryfus I proved himself worthy and calmed the people. Overwhelming support came rushing in leading to one of the greatest changes that has reduced the suffering of the people and depsite their fear and uncertainty they overcame the dark past that once was. This success was the first time in UCM history that the people actually supported their government and prosperity was now enjoied by many! Isolationist State Changes At first UCM was considered an isolationist state with no external ties, however, in 2946 that was all changed by the warm recpetion of the IRP. In line with its policies and past revolts, UCM accepted its first membership in a world organization. Successful relations with the IRP changed the minds of many. The People of UCM took sometime to adapt and welcome a worldwide presence. With great leadership and preserverence of the Derek Dryfus I, He led the people out of their depression and hope was now regained in UCM by the establishment of ties that were not very welcome by the people out of fear. As with the many issues Derek Dryfus I faced, This was the hardest choice that faced the leader. It led to a drop in his approval ratings and recession started. It took many years for the people to become accepting of its new relations. With the help of Matt, Josef, and Keith of the IRP, the people finally changed their isolationist views and became more active members in a world society led by a revolt towards world peace and unity. Thus, created a new mission for the People of UCM towards unity and peace, which led to hope in UCM to help the IRP to establish peace and further stabalize the econonmy of itself and other in the IRP. WAR of 2960 del Barbara La Republica del Barbara was in turmoil and it facist leader was making threats of war with UCM. Barbara was in support for change, but was held up by it Facist leader Rocos V. His fear led to many threats of violence towards UCM. With revolt comming, the people by methods unheard of came to UCM for help. Seeing our fascist past change into a social republic and the success we had with good leadership and trust from the burdened people of UCM in the recent past. They pleaded for help and wished to join our country as they saw us as their only hope. Not many in UCM supported interference in another countries political matters, but with the massacre of 2959 in Barbara. The People of UCM supported war with Rocos V, not able to stand to see the sufferage of the people in Barbara. That sufferage reminded us of our dark faciest past and we could no longer take the threats that Rocos V was making. War was declared and with the help of supporters in Barbara for change we successfully won''' '''the war against Rocos V. Rocos V was prosecuted by the Barbara people and chose a joint state with the policies and procedures of the UCM. This created the UCM empire and the joint people rejoiced in unity. Warm reception from the underground Barbarian movement (UBM) created their willful membership with the People of UCM and thus created a movement in UCM to help create a method to help others bring peace and stability to White Giant.The war would cost under 3,000 lives of UCM citizens, but in Babara it costed over 200,000. Even with the end of the war, many veterans have decided to stay in the border towns and even in Barbara to fight of the many Pro Rocos rebel groups. UCM Empire June 2961, Derek Dryfus I declared the creation of the UCM Empire. This created the first time in UCM history that we were successful to come together as one against a common goal. With the barbarian's willingness to join our empire and the over throw of the past Barbarian state, we accepted the responsibility to help create change and stabilized the barbarian nation. UCM pull its resources together with the Barbarians and created stimulus reforms that helped rebuild the war torn Republica del Barbara. Though the trillions of dollars that UCM built up in reserved was required, The cost was of no concern to the People of UCM, since instability and threats were sufficant to pull the people together in unity. The people of Barbara were pleased and happy once again with the newly created empire. Without their support, all efforts would have been lost. By 2970, A stable empire was secured and the rebuilding efforts in the Barbarian state were almost complete. Peace between people was secured and the willful alliance between the two states was welcome by both making the diffculties of the past relations with Rocos V a thing of the past. A bright future was seen by our people and reforandum led to such a strong tie with the UBM majority. Thus, prosperity spread, for the first time in UCM history, and created a basis for a strong empire presence with willful cooperation for the UCM. The IRP and UCM Empire Relations between the IRP and UCM Empire has been growing since the signing of the memorandum of understanding. IRP saw the endurance of our people and entrusted us membership to the counsel in the IRP. Which in turn not only strengthened our Empire, but also in turn strengthened the IRP. Bring forth a new age for the UCM Empire and was inline with creating peace amungst us. Peace and Unity with the IRP has grown dramatically over such a short time. Loyalty to the IRP and it loyalty to The UCM Empire has thus accomplished the mission goals of the UCM Empire to become a major influence in peace and economic prosperity. The IRP has been a welcomed alliance with the creation of joint defenses and great relations with many others as well. The IRP has increased the hope of the People of the UCM Empire towards a more stable and peaceful planet. The UCM Empire and the Pontus Empire's relations have increased and thus creating the first joint millitary depot that was inline with proposals from the United Kingdom of Persia that passed vote in the IRP. Talks between others in the IRP, such as the United Kingdom of Persia, will most definiatly create more joint millitary ties. The devotion of the IRP to its members have been welcomed by The UCM Empire and The People of the UCM Empire have dedicated overwhelming support for the IRP and has made it a new goal of the UCM Empire to help secure the future of the IRP. To strengthen the Ideals created by Josef, founder of the IRP, towards peace, economic strength, and unity. Which together, We can secure a peacful world presence with the IRP which is inline with the Policy of Peace that the People of the UCM Empire support greatly. This alignment has pleased the People of the UCM Empire and has created, in the UCM peoples eyes, an unbreakable bond with our friends in the IRP. Thus, President Derek has declared the first week of January of each year as a holiday of peace, unity, and rememberance of our past that led to our future, named as UCM/IRP Unity week. June 3017 - December 3023 Founders Monuments UCM leaders dedicated funds for a five piece monument, 3 in the mainland and 2 in the second nation of the empire. Construction of the first piece title "Liberty" will be erected in the Empirical gardens in the capital of UCM. One of the 5 main pieces to be built will be 65 foot tall each and be a symbol of the beliefs of the people of the Empire. These titled; Liberty, Morality, Law, Education, and Faith are to be the mission of the people to coexist in harmony. Thus, June 3017, the official breaking of ground shall commence as we introduce our key components to the culture and advancements the Empire has endured since its begginings. The Emperor stated, "These keys towards our future are not new to us, but this moment we honor and announce to the world our foundational principals. So, All may prosper from our outward showing of how we gain our Liberty!" The event was televised on all channels by method of the EAN network, another first for our Empire. Construction of the 5 pieces are slated to be finished by Dec. 23, 3023 at an estimated cost of 798 billion; The Empire leaders unanimously voted to carry out the project. Proposals on 2 additional statues placed at both capitals of the Empires 2 countries, would be Love and Prosperity, have not been voted on as of yet. Plans indicate these two 120 foot monuments would be a cost of 875 billion and take 7 years to complete. UCM EMPIRE / USS year 3020 January of this year marks new commitments and chalanges of The UCM EMPIRE. Dipolomatic solutions and relations are changing in the world that are in line with the policy of peace that which the people of UCM have faught for over 220 years for. The climate in politics of the WG world is vastly changing and a movement towards a one for all and all for one environment is possible. For the betterment of the revolution towards a stable and peaceful world, The People of the UCM Empire shall declare its position to present aid and help to anyone in the USS Federation as a mark towards the good faith that ALL may prevail and be at peace. This was welcomed by the USS and taken as a mark in the improvement in relations of the UCM Empire and those in the USS as well as for the IRP. Such as wonderful thing peace brings at this time when the festivals and parades of the UCM/IRP week were taking place and It was marked by a wonderful speech as the Emperor revealed the new accord with the USS as its crowning moment. The UCM people were tearful towards a mile stone in its development of peace on a new level with the commitment to the USS and to its own Federation the IRP. "Step by step we shall prevail in the pursuit of peace with our fellow countries world wide. This marks a new era of restoration towards a stable and peaceful coexistence. What starts with one is a new beginning towards the many that may prosper from ties that can be formed through caution and trust building. Caution to make sure we don't let ourselves get in the way and trust so our word means something and in that honor is given. Respect is gained and people will listen to the song of peace, love, and prosperity! Until now the remaining two monuments identical in both capitals of the UCM Empire was in limbo and now we know why! For this new era they were meant and this mile stone with the USS is what they represent to our mission for not just the USS, but towards the entire WG planet. Let this step be the start of a new foundation in a World Wide revolution towards a peaceful era for our planet and may this one step be a step towards moving forward to that goal. From the USS to whom shall come next we of the UCM Empire wish to dedicate love and prosperity, the two monuments, towards the foundation of peace and as such they bring us all love and prosperity. Their completion will be of the year 3027 at the IRP/UCM week event. This seems to the UCM Empire as what is right and good. I believe we are in accord with the USS towards peace in a broad aspect as WE all can be the builders of prosperity! May our new accord with the USS lead us towards the great good and we hope in 7 years we will be celebrating a new revolution of peace with our USS brothers/sisters and maybe the world itself! May our good faith bring forth trust and honor to the IRP and the USS. May we all benefit in unity towards a greater goal! Thank you USS for a warm welcome of our good faith towards the betterment of our relations! As well, We welcome the future of our relations built on a foundation that is strong and based on friendship, that may well be an example to all!" as stated by the Emperor during the dedication of Love and Prosperity and revelation of the new USS ties during the closing ceremonies of the Jan. 3020 UCM/IRP week event. This day Jan. 7th, 3020 was deemed USS/UCM appreciation day which in 7 years will be held again on Jan. 7th, 3027 when the official opening will take place for the 2 new center piece monuments we build to make sure our leaders never loose sight of the great good of peace; Love and Prosperity! December 2023 - Monument Completion, Dedication, and Celebration This December 2023 will mark the completion of the monuments, Liberty, Morality, Law, Education, and Faith. Two other statues that complete the final parts of the dedication of the UCM Empire efforts politically and culturally. The final two are set to be complete in January 07, 3027, Identical statues in both capitals of the UCM Empire named Love and Prosperity are to be the crowning moment of our outward show of our system of peace in our Empire. "May we move forward towards a bright future using our views and values to bring change here and across our great planet! May these, Faith, Morality, Education, Law, and Liberty, shine forth from The UCM Empire for ever more! In hopes of accomplishing Love and Prosperity to all, We dedicate this effort and our show of it, towards this goal!" Our Emperor's address was short, but towards the point. As celebrations begin thought the Empire, this December will be one of a Festive month as not seen since our independence! With will give way to our UCM/IRP week long celebration in January of 2024. This marks a high note of the motivational period we have seen since the beginnings of this Great Empire. With endurance may we move forward to the greater goals. War of Noarita 3046 For decades, The UCM Empire has been offended by the boardering Republic of Noarita's actions. Diplomatic solutions ended on 3042 and resulted in a military build up between the two countries. The resulting War of Noarita was quick and fast, proving the Empires' strength against the threats posed by Noarita. The result was major destruction and lost of life. A successful war that resulted in over 45,000 soldiers deaths. "It is never a happy day with the losses on both sides, and we should always remember the sacrifice of the few to keep the security and liberty of the masses. We must help rebuild and make Noarita a strategic and welcomed addition to the UCM Empire. We must remember the Noarita leader's transgressions towards us and his people. We must welcome the people of UCM Empire Noarita with open arms and show them we are at peace with them now with hopes of a secure region. We must keep moving forward and thus will mark the alliance of Noarita.". Derek of UCM 3050 - UCM Empire Space Age After billions were lost in the failed attempts in 2867 and 2932, The UCM Empire waited on its technology race to catch up with the our missile and rocket research. After a space revival in 2932, many failed and lost rockets led to its decline.In 2979 the program was halted for monetary problems. In 2999 at a bicentennial speech, A space revival was born. With recovery apparent, The Emperor slowly began the process of funding space exploration and rocket development. In joint effor with the army and navy, rocket technology really made a break through in 3019, which led to an increase in funding and research. This led to many test flights of the Aurora Class Rocket System. In 3026, Two Aurora Class 2 rocket launches that lifted satellites into orbit were a success.In 3031, 4 Pegasus Class 2 Rockets completed maned space flight along with 6 Aurora Class 3 rocket missions. In 3037 after The Empire's 100th successful rocket launches, The Emperor of UCM tripled funding of the space program which is 10 times greater that in 2932. A year later, in 3038, The space program announced that it was going to start construction of a permanent high tech home at a coastal military facility. In 3046, The space center was construction complete and by 3049 was in full use. The Emperor stated, "3050, This is our year we mark as our 300th successful mission in space, from our failed test in the past, to our present success. We mark this year 3050 as a transition from the High Tech Boom to our Space Age. We shall see many improvements and growth as we now have our new permanent high tech space center full functional. Since it's completion in 3046, we have moved full operations and have spent over 1T SC$ in research, missions, and building the space program of UCM. Thus, 3050 marks a golden era in space and we should all be pleased." In 3053, the old home to the UCM Space program was decommissioned and demolished. It has not been used since late 3051. 3070 - UCM Empire Advanced Space and Research Age The advancement of technology and modernization of all areas of the UCM Empire bring forth a new age of Advanced Research. New projects and new ideas are flowing through the research centers. Advancement in PowerGrid technologies to better and cleaner Hospitals. Research to make better the ideas of old and new has come to the UCM Empire. New facilities and better management of resources are key to a successful Empire and to ensure we maximize on the potential to bring new and cleaner technologies. Things to make White Giant better and to make sure we keep it that way for Generations to come. Union Merger of the IRP and USS Federation went slow but is a developing relationship. In time we will become closer and work towards the goals of Union's development. As first Marshall of the Union we moved towards more integration and idea developments towards a final Constitution. UCM's term was limited and was from 3060 - 3070 as UCM succeeded to Bundesrepublik Aquitanien and took position as the Head of the General Assembly; yet another first for The Union. Bundesrepublik Aquitanien declared Festivities every April 5th to 11th, parades will be held, Our Honor Guard will accompany our flag as a show of culture, culture expositions from our schools and civic organizations will compete for the honor to be part of this yearly festival to help display the broad multiculturalism this Federation has. The One Month War 3079 Twenty years be for UCM Empire's Tri-Centenial; The UCM Counter Terrorism JTF sourced weapons and other war making items being smuggled in. UCM made clear it would not allow its fascist Dictator Claude of Olivia Gracia to have access to such item. Diplomacy has failed and The UCM Empire aided the peoples side and declared war. A fast swift one month campaign Removed the leader and as always will be tired by the People of UCM Empire Olivia Grace. Most ends in capital punishment by death. This fast and swift campaign was aided by rebels of cause organization whom is taking control as UCM rebuilds. "This May 3079 march the Entrance of the Olivia Grace Provence. A temporary government has been setup with the observance of the UCM Ambassador to Olivia Grace; To form its government and to repair the war torn nation. The Imperial Leader of UCM commits its resources through out the Empire to help free and rebuild this great new nation under the UCM banner"; Said Derek of UCM in a press conference with the news agencies of the world. 3089 - 39th Year of Project Sigma A declassification of Nuclear Programs in the UCM Empire has been declared by the Emperor: "The successful programs that were started in 3050 which co-existed with the Space Age movement created a top secret project named Sigma. This project was an advancement in the use of nuclear technologies in many aspects. On the dawn of the 39th anniversary of Project Sigma; A decision by top ranks have choose to declare to the public these control weapon projects as means of clear and open communication. Top Secret projects such as Project Sigma is a deterrence to the international community that wishes to war and harm the allies of the UCM Empire and itself. We openly declare our commitment to policies of peaceful relations with the international community. Also through Project Sigma; We have seen a great increase in medical and other technological breakthroughs in other areas of our Empire as well. It has added a great increase in many areas effecting welfare of our citizens. It is assured that we will protect and be a guardian of freedom in the international community for many decades to come." said Derek of UCM This marks a phase where testing is completed and other sciences founded from these test and reasearch have been under way for the last decade. Year 3099 - 3110 Tricentennial and Guardian of Peace UCM Empire hits its tricentennial in 3099. Celebrations were numerous and many Diplomats from around White Giant come to celebrate with us as well. However celebrations were called short as The Union was attack by Ardglass, UCM Squad B was placed on high alert in East Heaven Kingdom, as it was attacked in the Ardglassian war of 3101. Squad B was devistated 2 times, completely destroyed by the Ardglassian offensive in EHK. Honors were given to the elite men and women who were injured and lost their life in the line of duty. In 3110, UCM Empire leaves The Union Federation of White Giant for The Guardian of Peace Federation as Council Member. Landscape Most of UCM is actually just below sea level with the exception of the southern half which is Highlands and the Christo Mountain Range. Most of the coastal west are deltas, and two major rivers that flow through the entire country, The Byzantium River and the Knight River. Category:Countries Category:White Giant